Hunkai Drabbles
by outcaaast
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of drabbles or oneshots of Hunkai. YAOI. :D / Chapter 4 Updated: One Rainy Morning
1. Stalker Aniya

**Stalker aniya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is (chibi) Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma, kenapa bulan itu mengikutiku terus?" Tanya seorang namja cilik berkulit putih kepada ibunya. Terdapat aksen cadel ketika ia berbicara, membuatnya terdengar menggemaskan.

"Itu artinya bulan menyukaimu Hunnie" jawab sang ibu dari anak yang dipanggil Hunnie itu sambil mengusap rambut anaknya pelan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya, karena bulan menyukaimu makanya dia mengikutimu terus. Sama seperti orang. Jika dia menyukai seseorang, dia akan mengikuti orang yang disukainya dan ingin terus berada di dekatnya"

"Hmm, begitu ya umma?"

"Ne, kajja. Sudah malam, ayo masuk. Udaranya semakin dingin dan kau besok harus sekolah"

"Nde"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya namja kecil berkulit sedikit tan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tali tas yang terdapat di bahunya.

"Aku menyukaimu, makanya aku mengikutimu"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu" ucap namja berkulit tan itu-Jongin- dengan nada sedikit cemas.

Bagaimana tidak cemas jika selama tiga hari terakhir dia selalu diikuti oleh seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Mulai dari datang ke sekolah, namja putih itu sudah menunggu di depan kelasnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi. Saat istirahat namja itu akan datang lagi untuk makan bersamanya bahkan ikut menghabiskan bekal ayam goreng yang dibuat oleh ummanya. Membuat Jongin terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena ayam kesukaannya dihabiskan oleh namja yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Saat pulang sekolah juga namja itu akan menghampirinya dan ikut menemaninya hingga Jongin dijemput.

"Belum dijemput?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas lalu menggeleng dan kembali melihat ke arah selain Sehun.

"Kenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun" ucap suara cadel itu.

"Ne? O-oh, nama-"

"Namamu Kim Jongin"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau lahir bulan Januari dan makanan favoritmu adalah ayam, kan?"

"M-mwo? Kau ini stalker ya?"

"S-sta-staker?"

"Stalker"

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm, ummaku bilang itu orang yang suka mengikuti orang lain"

"Ahh, ne. Berarti aku staker" kata Sehun dengan senyum lebar. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau..mengerikan! Stalker itu jahat!"

Lalu Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

"Mengerikan? Aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengannya" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menunduk. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang ada disana. Dia belum dijemput dan sekarang Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia mengerikan. Sedikit air mata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Hunnie~"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang yeoja berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Mianhe, umma terlambat menjemputmu. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang masih berair. Mrs. Oh melihat itu dan berjongkok di depan anaknya.

"Anak umma yang tampan kenapa eoh? Apa karena umma terlambat? Maafkan umma ne?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng.

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Umma, staker itu jahat ya?"

"Staker? Apa itu staker?"

"Itu umma, yang suka mengikuti orang"

"Maksudmu stalker?"

"Ne"

"Omo, ada yang membuntutimu Hunnie?"

"Ani"

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang bilang aku mengerikan umma"

"Siapa? Kenapa dia bisa mengatakanmu begitu?"

"Jongin"

"Jongin...nugu?"

"Ishh umma, yang sering aku ceritakan sama umma" kata sehun dengan nada merengek.

"Ahh, Jonginie?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa dia bisa berkata begitu?"

"Molla, padahal aku cuma ingin berteman dengannya"

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sering mengikutinya saja umma"

"Pantas saja. Kenapa kau mengikutinya terus?"

"Aku mau berkenalan dengannya, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi aku mengikutinya saja"

"Ah sayang, mengikuti orang itu tidak baik"

"Tapi bukankah umma yang bilang jika mengikuti orang tandanya kita menyukainya?"

"Ahh" yeoja itu menepuk jidatnya. "Maksud umma tidak begitu Hunnie"

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat ummanya gemas dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Susah dijelaskan. Besok temui Jonginiemu itu dan minta maaf. Lalu ajak dia berkenalan dengan baik, ne?"

"Kalau dia tidak mau bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tentu saja mau. Anak umma yang tampan ini siapa yang bisa menolaknya eoh?"

"Hmm" gumam Sehun masih dengan wajah merengut.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bawakan sesuatu yang dia suka besok?"

"Sesuatu yang dia suka?"

"Ya, apa ada sesuatu yang dia suka? Biar umma yang siapkan"

"Hmm, ah! Ayam goreng! Dia sangat suka ayam goreng umma. Dia bahkan hampir menangis waktu aku mengambil ayamnya"

"Aishh kau ini" kata ummanya sambil mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi ne"

"Habis dia begitu imut ketika hampir menangis umma, aku suka"

"Hmm, baiklah. Akan umma siapkan ayam goreng sebagai bekal kalian berdua besok. Kajja"

"Ne"

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terdiam mendapati sebuah tangan terulur dihadapannya dengan sebuah kotak bekal makan siang. Dia menaikkan alis dengan pandangan bertanya ke arah Sehun yang ternyata menyodorkan kotak bekal itu.

"Ayo makan denganku" kata Sehun.

"Tidak mau, aku membawa bekal sendiri"

"Temani aku, ayo makan bersamaku" kata suara cadel itu lagi.

"Tapi aku sudah janji mau makan dengan Taemin hyung"

"Ck, padahal aku sudah meminta umma membuatkan ayam goreng untukku dan untukmu" kata Sehun dengan wajah kecewa.

Jongin menegakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar kata 'ayam goreng'. Dia memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya sudahlah, aku makan sendiri saja"

Sehun beranjak pergi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin. Sehun berbalik dan memandang Jongin heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"B-benar ada ayam goreng u-untukku?"

Sehun yang awalnya mengernyit bingung langsung tersenyum paham.

"Ne!" Angguk Sehun cepat. "Aku meminta umma memasak ayam goreng untuk kita berdua. Kemarin aku memakan ayammu kan?"

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat itu.

"Ne, kau jahat. Mengambil ayam kesayanganku begitu saja"

"Makanya, aku minta maaf. Ayo makan denganku"

Jongin terlihat ragu. Disatu sisi, ini Sehun, yang selalu mengikutinya dan sangat menyebalkan. Di sisi lain, ini ayam, tidak pernah ada alasan dalam kamus Jongin untuk menolak ayam goreng. Sehun. Ayam. Sehun. Ayam. Se- ah ayaam!

"Baiklah"

Sehun tersenyum senang lalu menggandeng tangan Jongin untuk makan bersama di bangku taman sekolah. Ada banyak anak yang sedang makan maupun bermain disana.

Mereka makan dalam pelan sambil sesekali mengoceh tentang betapa lezatnya ayam bikinan umma Sehun dan berakhir dengan berdebat tentang ayam bikinan umma siapa yang lebih lezat.

"Jongie~" panggil Sehun pelan. Mereka telah selesai makan dan sedang duduk sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ne?" tanya Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. Imut sekali.

"Aku..."

"Mwoya?"

"Stalker aniya"

"Apanya?"

"Aku bukan stalker seperti katamu"

"Ne, aku tahu"

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku stalker?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya, itu membuatku takut tahu. Umma bilang stalker itu jahat"

"Tapi aku tidak jahat"

"Ne, makanya aku bilang, kau bukan stalker. Kau temanku"

"Teman?"

"Ne, mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun terdiam sejenak melihat Jongin. Merasa dipandangi, Jongin balik menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau manis sekali Jongie"

Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Pipinya sedikit bersemu dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _CUP_

Jongin membelalakkan matanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pipinya. Dia memegang pipinya dan memutar kepalanya perlahan ke arah Sehun. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Pipimu kelihatan kenyal, jadi aku ingin mencobanya" jawab Sehun sambil menyengir.

Jongin terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mau menangis sepertinya.

Sehun melihat itu dan tiba-tiba menjadi panik sendiri.

"Kenapa menangis Jongie? Maafkan aku ne"

Jongin terlihat menahan air matanya dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan anak anjing yang sedang terluka. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Apa kau menangis karena kucium? Mian Jongie"

"Umma bilang ciuman hanya dilakukan antara kekasih. Sehun bukan kekasihku jadi kenapa menciumku? Bagaimana jika kekasihku nanti tahu?"

"A-apa Jongie sudah punya kekasih?" Sehun bertanya sedikit takut.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Sehun mendesah lega.

"Lalu kenapa menangis? Kan Jongie tidak ada kekasih"

"Tapi kan aku harus menyimpannya untuk kekasihku nanti"

"Baiklah"

"Apanya?"

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjadi kekasihmu"

"Mwo?"

"Aku sudah menciummu jadi sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu, eotte?"

Jongin terlihat berfikir sejenak. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah"

"Berarti aku boleh mencium pipimu lagi?"

Jongin terdiam dengan pipi bersemu. Sekali lagi dia mengangguk pelan.

 _CUP_

Tanpa menunggu lama Sehun kembali mencium pipi Jongin dan tersenyum senang setelahnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil tertunduk malu memegang pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma, kekasih itu apa?"

"Eh, untuk apa kau bertanya itu Hunnie?"

"Aniya. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang"

"Mwo?"

"Ne" angguk Sehun senang.

"Nugu?"

"Jonginie~"

"Mwo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha lagi greget pengen bikin chibi hunkai yang unyu unyu XD**

 **Sehun kecil-kecil udah main nyosor aja ya, gimana gedenya, langsung main nindih kali ya *slapped* Haha**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review for this fic? ;)**


	2. Lost with You

**Lost with you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is (chibi) Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Di satu bangku taman bermain itu terdapat seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun sedang duduk disana. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya. Sesekali bibirnya mencebik lucu karena tidak mendapati sosok orang yang dicarinya.

Namja kecil itu bernama Oh Sehun. Anak tampan berkulit putih dan terlihat kebingungan. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya di bangku taman bermain itu sendirian ya?

"Umma~ appa~ oddie?" Lirihnya pelan.

Ternyata dia sedang tersesat. Tadinya dia bersama kedua orang tuanya namun sekarang orang tuanya tidak terlihat dimanapun. Entah dimana dia kehilangan orang tuanya tadi.

Sehun menunduk menahan tangisnya. Ini di tengah keramaian dan anak setampan dia bisa saja diculik lalu dijual kan? Begitu pikirnya. Efek kebanyakan nonton berita kriminal sepertinya.

"Hey, apa kau tersesat?" Tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati seorang namja kecil berkulit sedikit tan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sehun tertegun sejenak.

"Yah, apa kau tersesat? Jawab aku" kata anak itu lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"A-ani. Aku tidak tersesat"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang duduk"

"Sendirian?"

Sehun diam saja.

"Sendirian di taman bermain? Tidak mungkin"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Sehun jengkel.

"Tidak mungkin anak sekecilmu pergi ke taman bermain sendirian. Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya anak itu lagi. Sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Sehun kesal karenanya. Dia malah ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku tidak sekecil itu!"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"7 tahun"

"Aku 8 tahun, jadi kau lebih kecil dariku. Panggil aku hyung ne, aku sudah lama menginginkan dongsaeng" kata anak berkulit tan itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan giginya yang berderet rapi dan mata yang menyipit lucu. Pipinya yang gembil juga terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mau memiliki hyung sepertimu"

"Mwo?"

"Kau ribut"

"Aku tidak ribut!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidaak!"

"Iyaa! Kau sangat berisik!"

"Aku tidak berisik" kata anak itu pelan. Matanya sedikit berair menatap Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun kaget mendapati anak berkulit tan itu hampir menangis hanya gara-gara Sehun bilang ia berisik.

"Aish, jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf ne"

Anak itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Tapi panggil saja Kai"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu. Teman-temanku memanggilku begitu, dan kurasa Kai kedengaran keren"

"Hmm baiklah, Kai"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Sehun"

"Ne Sehunnie. Apa kau benar-benar tersesat?"

"Ne, aku tidak tahu umma dan appa dimana" jawab Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sshh, uljima ne. Ayo kubantu menemukan orang tuamu"

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana mereka?"

"Molla, tapi akan kubantu. Sekalian mencari orang tuaku"

Sehun terperangah menyadari bahwa Kai juga sendirian. Bisa dipastikan anak dihadapannya ini juga sedang tersesat.

"Kau tersesat juga? Orang tuamu dimana?"

"Aku tidak tersesat"

"Lalu?"

"Orang tuaku yang tersesat" kata Kai dengan gaya sok. "Aku malu. Masa orang tuaku sudah sebesar itu masih bisa tersesat juga"

Sehun hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan konyol Kai. Dia itu bodoh atau apa?

"Kau yang sedang tersesat Kai"

"Ani, orang tuaku yang tersesat. Sudahlah, ayo kubantu mencari orang tuamu" kata Kai sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun. Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo pegangan tangan padaku. Aku yang lebih tua, jadi aku akan menuntunmu biar tidak tersesat lagi"

Sehun mendengus kesal lalu ikut berdiri tegak. Membuat Kai yang kini menganga. Sehun ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Sehun meraih tangan Kai lalu mengajaknya berjalan dengan Sehun yang berada di depan.

"Aku yang lebih tua kenapa dia yang lebih tinggi?" Gerutu Kai pelan. Sehun terkekeh senang mengetahui bahwa namja tan itu lebih pendek darinya.

Mereka berkeliling mencari orang tua mereka tetapi tidak ketemu. Bahkan tadi Kai hampir dibawa oleh ahjussi-ahjussi menyeramkan saat Sehun lengah tadi. Untung saja mereka berhasil berteriak kencang membuat semua orang menatap mereka dan ahjussi itu lari karena takut.

"Aku capek" keluh Kai pelan. Tanpa sadar mereka telah kembali ke bangku tempat awal mereka bertemu tadi. Peluh bercucuran di pelipis Kai dan Sehun. Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli es krim yang ada di stand di depan bangku mereka duduk.

"Ini" katanya sambil menyodorkan es krim cokelat ke arah Kai, yang diterima dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak anjing yang sedang kelaparan. Menggemaskan.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sibuk menjilat es krim vanilla kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka rasa cokelat?" Tanya Kai sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Kelihatan dari kulitmu"

"Yak!" Teriak Jongin kesal dengan bibir yang maju lima senti kedepan.

"Ahahaha lihatlah, kau terlihat bodoh. Ada sisa es krim di sekitar bibirmu" kata Sehun sambil mengelap es krim itu menggunakan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Es krim ini enak sekali. Es krim jjang!" Kata Kai senang.

"Huh, dan kau mengaku lebih tua dariku. Pasti umurmu masih lima tahun kan?"

"Mwo? Enak saja! Aku sudah 8 tahun"

"Buktinya kau seperti anak-anak dan badanmu lebih pendek dariku"

"Tinggiku sudah pas untuk anak 8 tahun. Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi seperti tiang listrik"

"Ck, pendek"

"Yak!"

"Akui sajalah, kau itu pendek"

"Yak Oh Sehun!" Teriak Jongin keras. Sepertinya teriakannya benar-benar keras membuat semua orang memandang mereka berdua. Ada yang terkikik lucu melihatnya dan ada yang merasa kasihan melihat adegan dihadapan mereka.

Saat ini Kai tengah menarik rambut Sehun yang tertata rapi tadi dengan keras. Membuat Sehun terpekik kesakitan.

"Jongin!/Sehun!" Teriak beberapa suara, membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang asal suara tersebut. Terdapat 2 pasangan yang menatap khawatir ke arah mereka.

"Umma/appa!" Teriak mereka berdua serempak. Lalu masing-masing berlari ke orang tuanya.

"Jongin kau kemana saja eoh? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau mau membuat umma jantungan eoh?" Tanya seorang namja cantik bermata doe yang saat ini memeluk Kai dengan erat. Disampingnya berdiri namja tampan bermata seperti musang yang juga terlihat sama khawatirnya.

"Appa dan umma tersesat kemana? Aku mencari kalian dari tadi"

"Kau yang sedang tersesat pendek" kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Kai mendelik kesal dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku tidak pendek dasar vampir!" Teriaknya kesal.

Keempat orang dewasa disana hanya saling pandang dan tiba-tiba ekspresi mereka berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Jaejoongie!/Chullie!" Teriak dua namja yang sama-sama cantik sambil berpelukan riang. Sedangkan namja tampan disamping mereka hanya tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dan saling berangkulan.

Dua anak kecil yang sedang berdebat tadi terabaikan sama sekali.

"Sudah lama sekali! Kau kemana saja eoh?" Tanya namja bermata doe, Jaejoong, tadi kepada namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Chullie, Heechul.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Kau kemana saja eoh? Apa kau disekap oleh beruang mesummu itu?"

"Yah, aku tidak mesum. Kudamu itu lebih mesum"

"Yunho hyung, aku bukan kuda!"

Mari tinggalkan keempat namja yang sangat tidak dewasa itu dan lihat bagaimana dua anak tadi masih asyik berdebat.

"Kau hitam dan pendek"

"Aku tidak pendek!" Teriak Kai dengan suara melengking.

"Kau pendek"

"Kau seperti vampir!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau pucat seperti tidak memiliki darah. Kau seperti vampir mengerikan!"

"Kalau aku vampir kau pasti sudah kumakan dari tadi"

"Mana ada vampir yang makan manusia!"

"Ada, aku buktinya!"

"Kau bukan vampir!"

"Tadi kau yang bilang, dasar hitam pendek"

"YAK!" Teriak Kai lagi. Benar-benar kesal setengah mati kali ini.

"Hiks" terdengar suara isakan membuat empat namja dewasa tadi menoleh dan mendapati namja kecil berkulit tan menangis tertahan dengan muka memerah. Tangannya mengusap-usap air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dipipinya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mendekat dan menggendong Kai ke pelukannya.

"Anak umma kenapa eoh?"

Kai terisak dan memeluk leher ummanya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Yah, Sehun. Kau apakan Jongin?" Tanya Heechul.

Sehun menatap ummanya datar, "ani, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa". Tetapi matanya kembali menatap Kai sedikit iba. Sepertinya dia memang keterlaluan mengejek Kai tadi. Lihat saja, anak itu bahkan sampai menangis.

"Lalu kenapa bisa menangis begitu?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan dia pendek dan hitam. Apa salahnya?"

Heechul mendekat dan tanpa Sehun duga ummanya mencubit pipinya keras.

"Apa umma pernah mengajarimu untuk mengatai orang lain eoh? Tidak sopan"

"Shakhit ummha" teriak Sehun tertahan.

"Minta maaf dulu pada Jongin"

"Neh"

Jaeojoong menurunkan Kai pelan. Namja itu masih sedikit terisak dan tidak mau menatap Sehun. Dia hanya berdiri sambil memegang celana Jaejoong.

"Kai-ah, aku minta maaf ne"

Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Jonginnie, umma tidak mengajarkanmu seperti itu kan?"

Kai memandang ummanya sekilas, lalu memandang Heechul. Heechul yang merasa dipandangi menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Waeyo Jongin-ah?"

"Ahjumma, cubit lagi dia" Kai menunjuk Sehun dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya bolak-balik memandang antara Kai dan ummanya dengan pandangan horror. Demi apapun, cubitan ummanya sangat mengerikan.

"Dengan senang hati Jongin-ah"

Heechul mendekati Sehun dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Sehun lihat. Dia memandang appanya dengan tatapan meminta tolong namun appanya hanya tersenyum miris. Tidak bisa menolong anaknya yang harus menghadapi ratu iblis berkedok sebagai istrinya itu. Haha

Selanjutnya hanya teriakan Sehun yang terdengar dan kekehan senang dari Kai.

"Kau memaafkan Sehun kan Jongin?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

"Ne, ahjumma" angguk Kai pelan sambil tersenyum manis menatap Sehun.

"Sudah sana, pergi ke tempat Sehun. Umma masih mau berbincang dengan Heechul ahjumma" kata umma Kai sambil merangkul ummanya Sehun.

Kai mendekati Sehun yang merengut kesal dengan pipi yang merah.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Sehun ketus.

"Sekarang adil kan?" Kata Kai senang. Dia menarik Sehun untuk duduk di bangku tadi. Sehun mengikuti dengan langkah malas. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang merah.

"Apa sangat sakit?"

Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Tentu saja sakit. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya ummaku saat dia marah. Seperti medusa"

"Yak, umma mendengarmu anak nakal" teriak Heechul.

Sehun tersenyum cengengesan dengan wajah miris menatap Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul kembali berbincang dengan Jaejoong. Appa mereka juga terlihat sedang berbincang.

Kai mengelus pipi Sehun pelan, membuat Sehun terkesiap kaget namun membiarkannya.

 **CUP**

Sehun tersentak merasakan ada yang mencium pipinya yang merah tadi. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Kai tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kata umma ciuman bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit. Umma juga sering menciumku saat aku sakit"

"O-oh"

"Lalu, apa masih sakit?"

"Sudah tidak"

"Baguslah"

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Kai-ah"

"Ne?"

"Pipi yang satu lagi masih sakit. Apa kau tidak mau menciumnya juga?"

"Eoh? Benarkah?"

"Ne" kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan pipi yang satunya lagi ke arah Kai. Kai sedikit tersipu namun tetap mengecup pipi yang memerah itu.

Sehun terkekeh senang.

"Gomawo ne"

"Sama-sama"

Lalu mereka berdua tenggelam ke dalam obrolan anak-anak yang hanya mereka saja yang tahu. Tanpa menyadari senyuman, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seringaian dari dua namja cantik yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Really can't resist to write chibi Hunkai haha**

 **Seems so cute in my mind**

 ***squeals hard***

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? ;)**


	3. But You Didn't

**But You Didn't**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ingatkah kau ketika aku menabrakmu untuk pertama kalinya?**_

 **BRUKK**

Tabrakan itu cukup keras, membuatku jatuh dengan barang-barang yang sedang kupegang. Memang salahku karena tidak pernah memperhatikan jalan ketika sedang buru-buru.

Aku mengaduh pelan dan kusadari bahwa orang yang kutabrak ikut terjatuh dengan tumpahan kopi di kemejanya. Orang itu kau.

 _ **Kukira kau akan marah dan membentakku.**_

Aku berdiri dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celana. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan jejak kopi itu walaupun aku tahu itu akan sia-sia.

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak**_

Tanganmu terulur untuk mengambil barang bawaanku dan membereskannya lalu memberikannya padaku. Kau tersenyum sangat hangat, membuat sebuah perasaan berdesir yang baru pertama kali kurasakan selama 21 tahun aku hidup.

Kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa tetapi tetap mengambil sapu tanganku yang masih terulur padamu. Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan sekian menit berdiri di sana hanya untuk memandangi punggungmu yang menjauh.

.

 _ **Ingatkah kau ketika aku kembali menabrakmu di pertemuan kedua kita?**_

 **BRUK**

Lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang. Entah apa yang salah dengan tubuhku ini sehingga selalu kehilangan keseimbangan seperti itu. Oh mungkin aku harus menyalahkan hujan yang mulai lebat ini, membuat semua orang berlari terburu-buru hanya untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Tabrakan kecil itu tidak sampai membuat aku atau orang yang kutabrak jatuh, tetapi cukup untuk menjatuhkan map yang dipegang orang itu ke tanah yang tergenang. Kotor dan becek. Aku mendongak dan terkejut mendapati itu lagi-lagi kau.

 _ **Kukira kau akan marah karena map itu sepertinya penting untukmu**_

Kau membungkuk dan mengambil map itu. Membersihkannya semampumu lalu menyelipkannya ke dalam saku mantelmu.

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak**_

Setelah itu kudapati kau tersenyum padaku. Senyuman hangat itu lagi dan membuat jantungku kembali berdegup kencang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau meraih tanganku dan mengajakku berteduh ke salah satu emperan toko yang sudah tutup.

Kau mengajakku berkenalan dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku berjanji untuk mentraktirmu secangkir kopi. Kita saling bertukar nomor hari itu.

.

 _ **Ingatkah kau ketika aku terlambat hampir 3 jam dan membiarkanmu menunggu di bawah salju yang turun?**_

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke tempat yang seharusnya kudatangi 3 jam yang lalu. Kuharap kau masih menungguku disana. Ponselku mati dan ini salahku karena bisa-bisanya aku ketiduran dengan pulasnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa bahwa kita seharusnya bertemu hari ini? Ini kencan pertama kita dan aku mengacaukannya. Tipis harapanku untuk mendapatimu menunggu dibawah hujan salju yang lebat ini.

Tetapi tidak. Aku masih bisa menangkap siluetmu yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku dengan mantel tebal dan badan yang menggigil.

Aku mendekat dan merasa sangat bersalah melihat hidungmu yang sangat memerah dan bibirmu yang pucat.

 _ **Kukira kau akan marah padaku dan tidak mau berbicara padaku**_

Aku berjalan lebih dekat lagi dengan mata berair karena rasa bersalah. Aku memainkan jari-jari kedua tanganku dengan kikuk dan kepala menunduk.

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak**_

Kau lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan hangat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang membekukan tulang. Kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu seolah menyambutku ke dalam pelukanmu.

Aku memelukmu sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang mungkin kau pun muak mendengarnya.

Lagi-lagi kau hanya berkata tidak apa-apa. Bahwa kau senang akhirnya aku datang.

.

 _ **Ingatkah kau ketika aku merusak laptopmu malam itu tepat di saat esoknya kau harus memberikan presentasi terbaikmu di depan semua investor?**_

Aku terdiam melihat layar laptopmu yang tiba-tiba gelap. Sudah kucoba untuk menghidupkannya tetapi tidak berhasil. Segala cara sudah kucoba mulai dari mencabut baterainya maupun mengecasnya. Layar itu tetap hitam tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan hidup.

Padahal kau sudah melarangku sebelumnya karena data presentasimu belum sempat kau pindahkan ke flash disk. Tetapi seperti biasanya aku merengek dan kau akan mengalah.

 _ **Kukira kau akan memukulku lalu mengusirku keluar dari ruangan kerjamu**_

Kau ikut mencoba menghidupkan laptopmu, berusaha menyelamatkan data penting tadi. Aku terdiam takut karena aku tahu seberapa pentingnya data itu bagimu. Ini menyangkut kedudukanmu disana, dan jika berhasil kau akan mendapatkan promosi yang tidak main-main. Dan aku tahu kau telah berusaha keras untuk mempersiapkannya.

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak**_

Kau hanya mengusap kepalaku pelan lalu menghidupkan komputer lain yang ada di ruanganmu. Aku bahkan tidak berani meminta maaf padamu. Kau kembali mengerjakan ulang presentasimu dalam diam.

Aku melirik jam. Sudah hampir pukul dua malam. Kau masih mengerjakan itu. Matamu sudah terlihat mengantuk. Dan kau harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali nantinya.

Aku meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja kerjamu. Lihat? Kau bahkan masih sempat memberikan senyumanmu padahal jelas-jelas akulah yang salah.

Aku memelukmu dari belakang sambil menggumamkan maaf. Kau hanya mengelus tanganku dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Kau bahkan menyuruhku tidur karena mataku juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan matanya, sayu dan mengantuk berat.

Maafkan aku sayang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ingatkah kau ketika aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu karena aku merasa kau tidak memperhatikanku?**_

Aku tahu ini salah. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun bersamanya. Dia temanku dan tidak tahu apapun mengenai apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Kupikir ini wajar saja di antara teman untuk saling merangkul. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu temanku ini dan tiba-tiba tebersit di pikiranku untuk sedikit membuatmu cemburu.

Karena aku tidak pernah mendapatimu cemburu. Kau selalu tersenyum padaku dan tidak pernah memarahiku. Aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku begitu dalam seperti aku mencintaimu.

Aku mengabaikan tatapanmu dan tetap saja berbincang sambil merangkul temanku itu. Tiba-tiba kau berdiri dan menarik tanganku keluar dari kafe itu.

 _ **Kukira kau akan menyerah terhadapku dan meninggalkanku**_

Aku diam mengikutimu yang masih menarik tanganku. Apa kau sudah mencapai limit kesabaranmu sayang? Apa kau membenciku karena aku memeluk lelaki lain di hadapanmu?

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak**_

Kau berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatapku. Kau menangkup kedua pipiku dan berkata bahwa kau tidak menyukai perbuatanku. Kau tidak suka merasa cemburu karena perbuatanku. Kau bahkan mengatakan itu dengan nada lembut yang tidak kusangka.

Aku pikir kau akan membentakku karena yang aku lakukan tadi. Tetapi tidak. Kau berbicara dengan tenang dan lembut seperti biasanya. Kau bahkan meminta maaf karena kau merasa itu adalah karenamu.

Aku bisa merasakan mataku berair karena sesungguhnya kau tidak salah apapun. Yang harusnya minta maaf adalah aku karena tidak mengerti dirimu. Karena aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku padahal kau selalu mementingkan kepentinganku di atas kepentinganmu.

Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu egois sehingga tidak melihat caramu mencintaiku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ya, ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak kau lakukan**_

Entah kenapa, tidak sekalipun kau pernah benar-benar marah padaku. Bahkan disaat aku melakukan hal yang paling membuatmu jengkel.

Kau juga tidak pernah membuatku menunggu di setiap janji yang kita buat. Malah aku yang selalu membuatmu menunggu. Maafkan aku karena itu.

Aku selalu mengganggumu setiap saat, mengacaukan segala hal di setiap aku melakukan sesuatu. Tidak jarang ada barang yang rusak atau pecah jika sudah kusentuh.

.

 _ **Tetapi kau tetap bertahan denganku**_

Kau hanya akan berpura-pura merajuk lalu kembali memberikan senyuman hangatmu itu seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apapun terjadi sebelumnya.

Kau akan mengatakan padaku bahwa yang kurusakkan bukanlah barang yang penting. Bahwa itu tidak apa-apa asalkan bukan aku yang terluka.

Aku tidak tahu dimana lagi mencari orang sepertimu.

.

 _ **Mencintaiku**_

Aku hanya bisa menahan air mata ketika akhirnya kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kau melamarku di depan semua orang. Ada orang tuamu dan orang tuaku disana. Semuanya terdiam ketika kau tiba-tiba berbicara di atas sana bahwa kau ingin melamarku.

Apakah kau sadar bahwa hubungan kita ini masih dianggap tabu? Aku ingin sekali mengutuk semua yang telah membuat _stereotype_ bahwa cinta sesama jenis itu dilarang. Kenapa untuk cinta saja kita harus terpisahkan oleh perbedaan alat kelamin? Dimana pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta? Aku ingin menciumnya karena aku memang sudah buta.

Tetapi aku senang. Senang karena kau tidak malu mengungkapkannya di depan semua orang. Aku senang karena tidak hanya aku yang berjuang dengan hubungan ini.

Aku sadar, aku memiliki terlalu banyak kekurangan jika dibandingkan denganmu yang terlihat sangat sempurna itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya untuk bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya kepadaku yang bahkan tidak pernah berdoa ini. Aku tahu aku terdengar _cheesy._

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Tidak peduli jika orang tuaku akan mengusirku setelah ini. Tidak peduli dengungan penuh cerca yang sontak memenuhi ruangan ini. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan penuh hina yang memandangku seperti sampah.

Aku hanya peduli padamu. Dan kau juga begitu. Kau menarik tanganku dan mengajakku keluar dari sana. Tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Asal itu denganmu.

.

 _ **Melindungiku**_

Kau selalu memastikan setiap kali kita berkendara, _seat belt_ ku akan terpasang dengan baik.

Kau selalu mengambil sisi yang mengarah ke jalan setiap kali kita berjalan kaki bersama.

Kau selalu menggenggam tanganku ketika aku hampir terjatuh.

Kau juga yang menguatkanku di saat orang tuaku benar-benar mengusirku. Yah, akhirnya aku diusir juga. Berbeda sekali dengan orang tuamu yang mau menerimamu apa adanya. Ah, seandainya orang tuaku juga begitu, pasti kita akan lebih bahagia kan? Kau akan memiliki mertua dan aku masih akan memiliki orang tua.

But hey, kita masih bisa mulai dari awal lagi bukan?

Dan percayalah, aku tidak pernah menyesal akan keputusanku ini.

.

 _ **Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan denganmu nanti..**_

Aku membantumu mengepak barang-barangmu ke dalam koper. Kau akan pergi pagi besok untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri. Ini sudah biasa. Kau melakukannya sudah sangat sering.

Tetapi entah kenapa malam itu aku merasa sangat merindukanmu. Aku memelukmu begitu erat seolah tidak rela kau pergi. Entahlah, mungkin karena kau baru berada di rumah selama tiga hari dan harus kembali pergi besoknya, atau aku saja yang memiliki firasat aneh.

Kau membalas pelukanku dengan tak kalah eratnya. Kau menciumi setiap inci wajahku, berakhir dengan ciuman panas di bibirku dan langkah kaki kita menuntun ke arah tempat tidur.

Malam itu aku kembali menjadi milikmu dan kau milikku, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya saja, malam itu malam yang terpanas menurutku. Kita bergerak seirama, seiring dengan erangan dan lenguhan dari bibir masing-masing lalu mengeluarkan benih-benih cinta entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Aku tertidur di dalam pelukanmu hingga pagi menjelang.

.

 _ **..ketika kau kembali dari perjalanan bisnismu**_

" _Kecelakaan itu terjadi pukul 19.30 KST. Korban yang berhasil diidentifikasi bernama Oh Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tempat karena kehabisan darah. Sementara itu korban tabrakan lainnya-_ "

.

 _ **Tetapi kau tidak..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fin.**

 _ **.**_

 **Sorry for making this, I was feeling so blue :')**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar yang aku liat, a writing from a woman for her deceased husband.**

 **Dengan judul yang sama "But You Didn't"**

 **Coba baca bagian yg di bold aja kalo masih bingung**

 **Semoga dapet ya inti dari fanfic ini :')**

 **.**

 **Ps. Someone please make me Mingyu x Hoshi fic pwease~ lagi seneng banget sama mereka berdua :")**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? ;)**


	4. One Rainy Morning

**One Rainy Morning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di jendela yang terasa dingin dengan titik-titik air yang bergerak. Dia mendesah pelan. Tangannya mengikuti lekuk air yang turun mengalir. Sesekali dia menuliskan sesuatu di jendela itu yang sedang berembun akibat air di sisi yang satunya lagi.

Hujan.

Saat ini sedang hujan dan betapa Jongin ingin pergi keluar dan bermain hujan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia pergi keluar dan mandi hujan tetapi ada sesosok makhluk putih menyebalkan yang akan melarangnya.

Sehun itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Jongin?"

Nah kan? Belum ada sesaat Jongin meninggalkannya di kamar sekarang dia sudah memanggilnya.

"Jongin kau dimana?"

Bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada ketika Sehun mendekat. Sehun langsung menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang sejujurnya sangat dia suka. Dia membalas pelukan Sehun dengan kedua tangan meremas baju Sehun bagian belakang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir"

"Jangan berlebihan Sehun"

"Tapi aku serius. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa tahu kau dimana, oke?"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya namun tetap mengangguk setelahnya. Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau juga tidak memakai jaketmu"

Dia beralih memeluk Jongin dari belakang untuk menghangatkan namja tan yang memang sedikit kedinginan itu. Jongin mendesah pelan.

"Aku mau main hujan"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya seakan menyampaikan dia tidak setuju.

"Tidak boleh"

"Aish wae? Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Aku tidak mau kau sakit, tubuhmu mudah lelah saat ini"

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya gara-gara hujan"

"Ya, itu perkataan seseorang yang baru saja sembuh gara-gara sakit akibat kehujanan"

Jongin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia mencubit lengan Sehun, membuat namja pucat itu sedikit terpekik karena cubitan Jongin itu tidak main-main. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah.

"Aku membencimu"

"Aku juga"

"Kau membenciku?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya dan mata berkaca-kaca. Oh ayolah, kenapa dia menjadi cengeng seperti ini? _Stupid hormone!_

"Bukankah yang kau maksud dengan membenci itu adalah 'aku mencintaimu' ?"

"Tapi kau seharusnya menjawab dengan 'aku juga mencintaimu Jongin' "

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "aku hanya ingin mempersingkat"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkekeh.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?"

"Jangan memanggilku sayang! Kau menyebalkan. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

Jongin mengambil sekotak es krim dari dalam kulkas. Melihat itu Sehun langsung merebut kotak itu dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam lemari es.

"Ah waee?"

"Ini masih pagi, perutmu masih kosong dan kau mau makan es krim? Cuaca juga sedang dingin, apa kau mau sakit lagi?"

Jongin terdiam. Sesaat kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun tidak menyayangiku lagi. Dia tidak mau mengurusi aku sakit makanya dia melarangku. Sehun jahat"

Jongin merajuk sendiri sambil berbalik menjauhi Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Mulai lagi. Jongin yang sedang moody selalu membuatnya tak berkutik. Selain dia tak tega, Jongin juga kelihatan sangat imut merajuk seperti itu.

Sehun bergerak untuk memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Kau tahu maksudku melarangmu kan sayang?"

"Tetap saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan Hun. Aku bukan orang penyakitan yang harus kau jaga setiap saat"

"Tapi ada dua orang yang harus kujaga saat ini. Kau dan bayi kita. Aku tidak mau kalian kenapa-napa"

"Ini baru dua bulan Sehun! Aku bahkan merasa tidak sedang hamil atau apapun"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Aku-"

Jongin tercekat lalu melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan berlari kencang ke kamar mandi. Terdengar suara orang yang sedang muntah tak lama setelah itu. Sehun ikut berlari ke kamar mandi dan mendapati Jongin berdiri di depan wastafel.

Dia kembali memuntahkan sesuatu. Hanya cairan bukan makanan karena dia belum makan apapun pagi itu. Sehun memijit tengkuk Jongin pelan.

Jongin memutar keran wastafel dan membersihkan bekas muntahannya. Juga berkumur-kumur menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulutnya. Sehun meraih sikat dan pasta gigi karena dia tahu Jongin akan memintanya setelah itu. Dia bahkan sudah mengoleskan pasta itu pada sikat gigi supaya Jongin tidak kerepotan.

Jongin menyikat giginya dan membasuh mukanya. Dia merasa sangat buruk pagi itu. Ah tidak, hampir setiap paginya.

Sehun masih mengusap-usap punggungnya dan Jongin tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan lelah.

Mereka berjalan pelan menuju sofa dan Sehun berdiri untuk membuatkan minuman hangat. Tetapi Jongin menarik tangannya.

"Disini saja. Aku merasa tidak enak badan"

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Peluk saja aku"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Sehun langsung duduk dan memeluk Jongin dari samping. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Sehun mengusap-usap lengan Jongin pelan.

Rasanya menenangkan dan membuat Jongin mengantuk lagi.

"Awas saja kalau bayi ini tidak tampan nanti" gerutunya pelan.

Sehun tertawa. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia terus membuatku bolak-balik kamar mandi setiap paginya. Itu melelahkan sekali"

Bisa Sehun lihat raut wajah lelah Jongin dengan kantung mata yang sedikit gelap. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena ini juga gara-gara dirinya kan?

"Dia sudah pasti tampan. Appanya saja tampan"

"Aku tidak mau anakku berwajah sepertimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai anak berwajah datar dan mesum sepertimu"

Sehun tertawa lagi.

"Tapi kau suka yang mesum seperti ini kan? Kalau tidak bagaimana ini bisa ada?" tanyanya sambil mengusap perut Jongin yang masih datar itu pelan.

Jongin menepis tangan Sehun pelan dengan wajah merona.

"Mesum!"

"Baiklah baiklah. Anak kita akan manis seperti ummanya"

"Aku tampan Sehun!"

"Tampan dan manis"

"Yah!"

Sehun kembali terkekeh. Entah kenapa sejak bersama Jongin sering kali dia dapati bibirnya tertarik ke atas dengan sendirinya. Baik karena mendengar perkataan Jongin, atau melihat tingkahnya, selalu saja berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Berbeda sekali dengan saat dia sebelum bertemu Jongin. Wajah datar tanpa senyum yang sering kali membuat orang ketakutan.

Dia mengusap rambut Jongin pelan. Usapan itu menenangkan, memberatkan kelopak mata Jongin yang memang terasa lelah, dan membuatnya tertidur dalam beberapa menit saja.

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium dahi Jongin lembut.

"Jaljayo baby~"

Lalu dia juga mengecup perut Jongin. "Jaga umma mu ne, jangan membuatnya lelah"

Dia memeluk Jongin dan menggendongnya untuk memindahkannya ke kamar. Tidur di sofa sudah pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Dia berbaring di sebelah Jongin kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Dan tertidur sambil memeluk namja tan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuma drabble singkat sih, 'cause the world needs more preggy nini :'D**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? ;)**


End file.
